Twenty (character)
Twenty, or 20, is a Numberblock who is made of twenty blocks. He is voiced by Marcel McCalla. Appearance Twenty wears a purple hat and has twenty apricot-coloured blocks with orange borders. He has a white bow, purple glasses and eyebrows and also has dark orange limbs. He wears tap dancing shoes. He has an orange array display which means he is another super rectangle. He has a white cane with red stripes. Personality He is a tango dancer who likes to strut his stuff and dance the Two Tens Tango. Prototype Designs Gabe Sotillo's first original design of Twenty is female red with dark red lips and limbs. She has decagram eyes each in two different colors - orange and yellow for the left eye and green and blue for the right. She has four arms with gloves in orange, yellow, green, and blue. She is a mix of the first five Numberblocks. Gabe Sotillo's second original design of Twenty is like Ten, but with an orange border, light orange lips and dark orange limbs. She has two stars on each glove, one red and one orange, and decagram eyes in red and orange. She is a mix of the first two Numberblocks. Arif Khamis-Yussuf‏'s first original design of 20 has 4 star eyes and has 2 gloves, and 2 stars on her nineteenth block. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's second design is the same as the first, but has 2 stars on each glove. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's third design is the same as the first two, but has four arms and gloves - two red and two orange. He is a mix of the first two Numberblocks. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's fourth design has purple outer eyes, purple limbs which have no gloves, he has stars on his 14 to 16 blocks, all representing 5, 10, 15, and 20. 's real life design is 20 2x2 Lego bricks. 's drawn design has the same colors as his real life design. She has black round eyes and black limbs. According to him, she likes drinking Dos Equis, clearly for the pun. 's design is a mashup of Numberblocks 10 and 2. He has two ten-blocks with orange borders, four hands and gloves, four purple star eyes, two dancing shoes, and he is 4x5. ALARM BOB OMB's design of Twenty is orange but he can say BOO. Yokai's design of Twenty is a wizard. Trivia *Twenty could have two 10-blocks (10 × 2 = 20), just like Ten has one 10-block (as revealed in the episode Ten). However, it was also possible that Twenty has an orange border to remove confusion (which he has). **He had the least predictable design than the rest of 11-19. **Some people even talked about the design, questioning if it would start a flame war. *Twenty is the first male Numberblock that is a multiple of 5. *The reason why Twenty has purple features and glasses like Two is because Twenty has 2 tens while Two has 2 ones. *Twenty has a "watch", similar to 12 and 18's array displays, which causes fans to speculate that Twenty is a super-rectangle without even knowing he is. (Twenty has been confirmed a super-rectangle on Twitter by Numberblocks.) *Twenty is voiced by the same person as Two, Four, Eight, and Thirteen (Marcel McCalla). This explains why Twenty sounds like Two. **Therefore, Twenty is the first multiple of Ten to be voiced by the same person as the Numberblock they split into ten of (Two). *When Twenty makes a compound Numberblock, he loses his hat and stick (except at the end of I Can Count to Twenty) Gallery mqdefault.jpg|4x5 arrangement 20 in Heist.jpg|20 in Heist IMG_3236.PNG|5x4 arrangement OfficialTwenty.png|Twenty's default arrangement Fanart twenty.png| 's Twenty 33E16F2A-4883-4931-B026-835F8F31F2AE.jpeg| 's vertical Twenty IRL 8D19C29B-E9CB-4A9E-ABA8-0AB0D1DE4545.jpeg| 's Twenty in 4×5 IRL 20 MINE.png| 's Twenty Twenty-jaylimbs.png| 's 1st Twenty wofy 20 owo.PNG| 's 2nd Twenty 4E1AF703-610A-4A8F-A88B-B5F7D1745560.png|MDZ’s 1st Twenty (2×10) C7BC4ECD-553F-48FB-AA04-8A84824107D8.png|MDZ’s 1st Twenty (4×5) 5A96F815-7C98-4B91-83F5-5E75F5D5548D.png|MDZ’s 2nd Twenty 20PBS66Wiki.png| 's 1st Twenty Twentypbs.JPG| 's 2nd Twenty Twenty.JPG| 's 3rd Twenty 7C3A330E-2B77-429A-838A-949D6714E42C.png|Kingmaddie0407's Twenty B77D294B-03A5-4994-92EC-44110A0B3213.png| ’s Twenty C773FBAD-ABB8-458F-B6AA-4CFA35D17C6D.png|"Everybody get comfortable on your beds then I’ll read" by IMG_20190224_095137_kindlephoto-9808345.jpg| 's Twenty Безымянный32.png| 's Twenty AHT 20.PNG|AHT's Twenty My new 20.png| 's 2nd Twenty 20 better.png| ’s 2nd Twenty Screenshot_95.jpg| 's Twenty Number 20.png| ’s Twenty PiranPoo's 20.jpg| 's Twenty My Twenty.png| 's Twenty TWENTY!!!! 20.png| 's Twenty Numberblock 20.png| 's 1st Twenty Numberblock 20 2nd.png| 's 2nd Twenty D02BAF42-80DF-4B35-8EE8-3CF88807742F.png|"I am Twenty!" by 5BC5C550-B1C3-4B60-B364-56F445097D23.png| 's Twenty 20.png| 's Twenty Twentydood.png| ' Twenty bandicam 2019-06-26 19-46-27-385.jpg| 's Twenty 20 twenty.png| 's Twenty 48713517-EE1B-41A2-A00C-94A061F47065.png| 's Twenty 20 the number block .png| 's Twenty Screenshot_20190707-123424.png| 's Twenty Twenty-(Rayman901).png| 's Twenty Picture1.png|Jamil's Twenty 2_times_10.png|"2×101" by Screenshot (113).png|Logan Le's 1st Twenty Logan Le's 20.png|Logan Le's 2nd Twenty Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 5 Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks Category:Characters Category:Multiple Of 10 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 20 Numberblocks Category:Males Category:Male Category:Female